Denial
"Denial" is the seventh episode of Young Justice. It premiered on February 18, 2011. Logline When the Team investigates the disappearance of Kent Nelson (formerly Doctor Fate), the scientific-minded Wally West is forced to confront his disbelief in magic while battling Abra Kadabra and Klarion the Witch Boy, for the ultra-powerful Helmet of Fate.Allstetter, Rob (2011-01-29). "YOUNG JUSTICE EPISODES FOR FEBRUARY". Comics Continuum. Retrieved 2011-01-30. Plot On July 27, an elderly man named Kent Nelson visits a psychic named Madame Xanadu so that he can speak to his dead wife Inza. He is disappointed when Madame Xanadu turns out to be a fraud, but is immediately kidnapped by Abra Kadabra. Twenty-three days later, Red Tornado tells the Team (except Robin, who is back in Gotham City working as Batman's partner) about Kent Nelson's disappearance, and reveals that he used to be the hero known as Doctor Fate. Although not an official mission, they agree to see if he is okay. Wally is sceptical of magic, but pretends to be a believer in order to impress Megan. Red Tornado gives them a key to Kent Nelson's Tower of Fate in Salem. In Salem, Abra Kadabra and Klarion the Witch Boy interrogate Kent Nelson to learn where he hides the Helmet of Fate. When the Team accesses the Tower, the magical defences respond badly to Wally's insincere claim to be a true believer, and the entire team is nearly killed. Artemis calls Wally out on this. Artemis and Wally later find Kent Nelson's walking stick and try to grab it - they both find themselves unable to let go, and it teleports them to somewhere else in the Tower. They find Abra, Klarion and Kent - the two villains still trying to find out where the Helmet is. Kent, Wally and Artemis escape, and Kent leads them to the Helmet's location. Wally and Kent go inside, but Klarion follows. Kent is mortally wounded, but manages to hold of Klarion long enough for Wally to put on the Helmet of Fate and become transformed into the new Doctor Fate - the spirit Nabu takes control of his body. Doctor Fate defeats Klarion the Witch Boy, then saves the rest of the Team from Abra Kadabra's advanced science. Nabu does not want to relinquish control of Wally's body, but the soul of Kent Nelson convinces him to let Wally go. Kent gives Wally one last piece of advice: "Find your own little spitfire, one who won't let you get away with nothin'." On August 20, Wally places the Helmet of Fate on his shelf of souvenirs. He tells Artemis he still doesn't believe in magic, despite all he has seen, and she calls him a geek. Wally is reminded of Kent's last advice and appears uneasy, but immediately brushes the thought aside and tries to take Miss Martian on a date to a magic show. Title The title may refer to one of the five stages of grief experienced by Kent Nelson, who won't come to terms with the loss of his wife. It may also refer to Kid Flash's skepticism of magic. Cast and characters Credited *Artemis - Stephanie Lemelin *Kaldur'ahm - Khary Payton *M'gann M'orzz - Danica McKellar *Superboy - Nolan North *Wally West - Jason Spisak *Abra Kadabra - Jeff Glenn Bennett *Kent Nelson - Edward Asner *Klarion - Thom Adcox *Madame Xanadu - Cree Summer *Nabu - Kevin Michael Richardson *Red Tornado - Jeff Glenn Bennett Non-speaking roles The following characters appeared in the episode but were not credited. *Inza Nelson (photograph only) *Teekl Trivia *Cast regular Robin does not appear in this episode. *Red Tornado told the team that Kent Nelson, a.k.a. Doctor Fate, was a member of the Justice Society, which was predecessor of the Justice League. *This is the first time another member of the team, other then Kaldur uses magic. *Wally adds the Helmet of Fate to his collection of mission souvenirs, including Cheshire's mask from the previous episode. On this shelf, the arrow that Artemis used to save him from Amazo in "Schooled" is the wrong shape - the arrowhead resembles those used by Green Arrow, not those used by Artemis. *No one wears their super hero uniform in this episode other than Superboy. Though he never technically wears one, just a black shirt with an 'S''' shield on it. *This is the first episode in the series to reveal a superhero's death. *The tune playing in New Orleans at the beginning of this episode is "When the Saints Go Marching In". Quotes *'Superboy:' Those were my favorite boots. This Nelson guy better be worth it. *'Kid Flash: Yes! That's how we kick it on the earthly plane! Uhh, it's over, right? Why isn't Nabu taking off the helmet? *'''Artemis: Wait, you're still claiming there's no such thing as magic? (Scoffs) If that's how you feel, why keep it at all? Kid Flash: ...Souvenir. Artemis: Geek! *'Kent Nelson': Find your own little spitfire, one who won't let you get away with nothin'. References *Weisman, Greg (2011-02-23). "YOUNG JUSTICE Episode #7 ("Denial") Credits". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-02-26. Category:Episodes